


Fear Sanders

by Ashton_m



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton_m/pseuds/Ashton_m
Summary: A new side has appeared in the mindscape is it one of the others escaped or a completely new side and what is their story???





	1. A new side

The smell of bacon woke all four boys up. Logan,Roman and Virgil thought the enticing smell was being created by Patton but Patton thought it was one of the others for a change. Once they were in their clothes,they all stepped out their doors at the same time. This surprised them and they all sprinted down the stairs to find the new side


	2. Kindness??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindness?? Is that the new side?? Or are they someone completely different?? Someone dark even?

A new side! A ‘needed’ side! Who could they be? I mean a Prince has to know his citizens after all

 

A warm fuzziness has entered me! A larger one than usual! Who is the new side that can cook better than me?

 

If this ‘side’ gains a door with us they have to be important because only the important sides have doors in the centre of the mindscape.

*creak*

I heard a floorboard creak upstairs so I sprinted to find the new side as it obviously has I be them. But all I saw was a closed door. My eyes then wandered to our doors as the others piled in. Are they Kindness?? They had left signs on our doors including mine but of course leaving their own.

VIRGIL ALMOST SAW ME! I’d just hung my signs on the doors and the stupid floorboard gave me away, luckily it was right outside my newly formed room so I was in and the door was shut before anyone could see me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I decided to write one in the different points of views of the sides. I’m nervous about sharing my story with everyone as I am always worried about something BUT my friends have told me my story is great and I should be publishing it. Please leave comments 
> 
> -your author

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning sorry it’s so short please leave comments and if you don’t like it I’ll stop


End file.
